


A Very Relaxing Massage

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Mind Break, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Asuka didn't expect a massage alongside Rei to be quite so enjoyable. But as the two masseuses work them over, she finds every last care slipping away. Followed by every last thought.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A Very Relaxing Massage

**A Very Relaxing Massage**

  
Asuka swallowed as she stared up at her reflection. She had never heard of a massage chamber that had a mirror installed overhead. Honestly, the only rooms she had ever heard of that had that sort of thing included were the bedrooms of playboys, not that she had ever had the chance to see one herself.  
  
But, she decided, she wasn’t going to question it and just enjoy things. After all, it wasn’t as if there were any men in the room. Just her, Wondergirl and the two masseuses.  
  
Asuka and Rei were both naked, for pretty obvious reasons. And Asuka didn’t mind it that much. For one, she and Rei had seen a lot of each other naked while they were changing in and out of their plugsuits (which were barely better than being naked in the first place). For another, it _was_ a massage. And for a third reason, Asuka had absolutely zero reason to be ashamed of her body. She was _very_ well aware of how good she looked, even if that was only a minor part of what made her so important and special.  
  
“Before we start,” one of the masseuses said, “you’ll want to hydrate yourselves.” She handed bottles of water to both Asuka and Rei. “This will be a pretty long session with heated oils and we don’t want you to get woozy.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ve gotten massages before,” Asuka said dismissively, popping the top of the bottle and swigging it down. She winced a bit at the metallic taste and took another gulp, before putting it to the side and laying back down.  
  
Asuka glanced at the two masseuses. They were both grown women, maybe in their late twenties. One of them looked Japanese and the other was Hispanic, though her accent was actually less pronounced than Asuka’s was. They both had some pretty strong looking hands, so Asuka could rest assured that she was going to get a very thorough massage. Good thing, too, with how tense her shoulders were feeling.  
  
Although it might be a while before her shoulders got any attention paid to them. Asuka was laying on her back, staring up at the mirror mounted on the ceiling. Rei was in the classic massage position, laying on her stomach, her butt pushed up a bit into the air by the foam ridge that had been placed underneath her lower stomach.  
  
“Ah, this is the life,” Asuka said, wiggling around a bit to adjust herself on the table. “I suppose now that the Angels are all gone, this is going to be the standard, huh?” She glanced over at Rei, who was looking at her, her head resting on her crossed arms. “Living in the lap of luxury while we go on the lecture circuit to spread a bunch of unclassified stories about how we saved Earth.”  
  
Ayanami didn’t say anything and just nodded as much as she could in her position. Asuka rolled her eyes, knowing she shouldn’t have expected much. But she was expecting a whole lot from this!  
  
Her masseuse, the Hispanic one, leaned down and started to rub the oil onto Asuka’s left leg, starting right down at the calf and then slowly working her way up. It _was_ heated. Asuka could already feel the heat sinking through her skin and into her muscles. It felt _kind_ of weird at the moment, but Asuka was willing to wait for the massage proper to start before she started complaining.  
  
And Asuka’s patience was well rewarded when the masseuse actually laid her hands on her. It felt _good_ as the strong woman started to rub her palm up and down Asuka’s legs. Asuka moaned, not able to stop herself and not even wanting to try.  
  
“That’s right,” the masseuse said, “just relax and let me take care of _everything_ for you.”  
  
Asuka slowly nodded, shivering as she felt the hands keep on running along her body, slowly working their way up to her knee. Then she stopped and grabbed the pitcher of oil again, holding it above Asuka’s body. Asuka’s blood boiled with the demand for her to stop messing around and just pour it on her already and get back to work. But she bit her tongue and made herself wait.  
  
The heat from the oil felt a lot better this time, actually, as it got poured onto Asuka’s stomach and then swirled around by the woman. It was a really _pleasant_ heat, in fact, one that made Asuka’s skin tingle with delight. And it felt even better as the woman spread the oil across her entire torso in long, smooth strokes, making Asuka’s reflection glisten as she was steadily covered from the crotch to the neck with the oil.  
  
Asuka realized she was getting turned on. It came as a bit of a shock to her, but the swiftly-growing heat inside of her couldn’t possibly be denied. She breathed in deeply, seeing the red on her face and feeling the wetness growing in her stomach. This was sudden. This was _really_ sudden.  
  
Even Ayanami was showing some signs of life as the same happened to her. Her masseuse was starting with her shoulders and Asuka could see, in the mirror, how the oil was running down Ayanami’s back in thick trails. There was an outright smile on Ayanami’s face. Not a very big one, but the fact that it was there at all was kind of shocking.  
  
And the masseuse was getting to work again, leaning forward to take care of Asuka’s thighs. Her _inner_ thighs, right next to her pussy. Asuka gasped, feeling the heat inside of her redouble as the strong fingers dug into her muscles, pushing and prodding and kneading. It felt _really_ good and despite the relaxing effects of the massage, Asuka could feel herself tightening up as the pleasure built inside of her.  
  
“N-nuh,” Asuka tried to say. “I’m feeling…”  
  
Her weak attempts at a denial were thoroughly cut off as the woman brushed some more oil onto her. It felt _good_. It felt so good that Asuka realized she was about to cum. She hoped that the masseuse wouldn’t be able to tell, even though she had to be able to feel Asuka’s thighs twitching as she got ready for the quickest, most unexpected orgasm of her life.  
  
And it was a _good_ orgasm, too. Asuka wasn’t able to stop herself from moaning as she came, her pussy squeezing down around nothing as she felt the pleasure washing through her, spreading out from her wet, dripping pussy and filling her entire body up. If the masseuse hadn’t been holding down onto her right thigh, she would have been squirming around the table like a beached fish.  
  
And the masseuse didn’t say a word about it. Asuka thought she might have seen a satisfied gleam in her eyes and a smile on her face, but the masseuse just kept on tending to Asuka’s leg like the redhead underneath her hadn’t just had a pretty obvious orgasm.  
  
“That’s right, just let all of that bad tension out of you,” the woman hummed, her hands just centimeters away from Asuka’s pussy.  
  
Asuka stared up at the mirror, looking at her reflection. She looked like a _slut_ , someone who was needing a good hard fucking. And she wasn’t the only one.  
  
Ayanami had a pretty needy look on her face as well. Her masseuse was working at her chest region, rubbing the sides of her torso. And Ayanami’s fat boobies were getting a bit of attention as well, the lady’s hands moving up and down and touching the base of her breasts. The flush on Ayanami’s cheeks showed that she was enjoying this just as much as Asuka was.  
  
And Asuka’s arousal hadn’t died down a single bit. She was still feeling horny. In fact, she was feeling hornier than before. Her orgasm hadn’t done a thing to draw down the lust that had suddenly appeared inside of her. Her body ached, it _yearned_ for more.  
  
And it was getting more. The masseuse had left off Asuka’s legs and moved up to her arms. Asuka had never thought of her arms as a sensitive part of her before, but now that the woman had her left arm lifted up and was rubbing oil into it, she was shocked at just how _good_ it felt. Asuka felt a moan escape her throat. She should probably close her legs, try and hide just how much arousal was coming out of her pussy. But she just couldn’t work up the effort to.  
  
“How are you feeling?” The masseuse asked cheerfully. “Do you need some more water?”  
  
Water. Yes, that would be a good idea. Asuka nodded and looked around for the bottle she had drank from before. A new, already opened one was pressed into her hand. She didn’t question it and just took a drink from it. Ugh, the metallic taste from before was even stronger now. She still swallowed a lot of it and moaned as the heat rose within her even more. She was leaking like a faucet now, the muscles in her thighs twitching and trembling. And her nipples were two stiff points, wobbling back and forth a bit on top of her breasts.  
  
It was getting hard to think in a straight line anymore. It was more like, like… Asuka was having trouble coming up with metaphors as well. The important thing was that as good as she was feeling, it was the kind of good where it was her body doing the thinking and not her brain. That was a bit concerning, but Asuka couldn’t work up as much worry over the fact as she knew she probably should. Instead, she just moaned as she felt another orgasm building up inside of her as the masseuse’s hands moved on her body.  
  
“Please,” Asuka moaned, barely able to form the words as her head spun and as the pleasure built up inside of her. “Please, you’re going to- t-.”  
  
That was as much as Asuka got out before she came. She shivered, butt lifting off of the table as she soaked herself, arousal streaming out of her and running down her skin. She gasped, staring up at her reflection as the lewd, lewd girl in the mirror, her skin all shiny, got swept over by a really wonderful orgasm.  
  
And then the masseuse grabbed her breasts. Asuka went rigid, her jaw falling open as the pleasure swept over her, this orgasm coming before the first one had even had a chance to die down. Her mind went white, any semblance of coherent thought being completely and utterly stripped away as the orgasm made her world melt.  
  
When Asuka came back to reality, the masseuse was still playing with her breasts, kneading and squeezing them. It still felt good, still felt _really_ good, but it was no longer quite enough to make Asuka cum right at this very moment.  
  
Ayanami was getting her breasts toyed with as well, her masseuse’s hands slipping underneath her body to play with her big chest. And she was obviously enjoying it, her mouth opening and closing while her eyes stared at Asuka. She was even rocking her hips back and forth a bit. Like she was rubbing her crotch against the foam ridge she was laying on. What a slut.  
  
Unlike Asuka. Asuka tried to hold on to that thought, that she wasn’t actually some kind of pervert. The thought fled almost as soon as it was formed, though, as the woman above her pinched her nipples and wiggled them in a small circle.  
  
“No, no, don’t touch me…” Asuka said, trying to deny that she was feeling like this and knowing that it was a complete and utter lie. That this was the best she had felt in forever.  
  
And the woman ignored her anyway, not even glancing at her face as she kept on groping Asuka’s tits, squeezing them and moving them around on top of her chest. And as she did so, another orgasm welled up inside of Asuka. Her body should be sore and aching by now, every thought of lust completely expunged. But it wasn’t and she wanted _more_.  
  
“You’re leaking a lot, girlie,” the woman said, running her hand down Asuka’s stomach to her legs and swirling her fingertips around in the mess that was leaking from her lower lips. “Better make sure that you stay hydrated.”  
  
The bottle was pressed back into her up against her lips. Asuka was aware that something was going on, something that she would be able to piece together if she was a bit more aware of everything and her mind wasn’t so blank. But it was just so _hard_ to think and so much easier to just take a sip from the bottle and feel a fresh wave of heat wash over her.  
  
“That’s right,” the woman said, running her hands back and forth along Asuka’s body, digging her fingers into the muscle. “Just let us do our work and we’ll clear every thought out of your head.” She chuckled. “No need for you to know how to do anything but cum, huh?”  
  
Asuka’s lips tried to form words, to point out that she was an Eva pilot, one of humanities heroes. But the words just wouldn’t come, especially because she was having trouble what it was like to pilot an Eva. She would- there was- there was just too much lust clogging up Asuka’s head right now for her to form a proper picture of what she would do. It was so much easier to just ignore that and focus on the woman’s hands as she kept on moving over her body.  
  
Asuka came again and again and then once more. The last two orgasms were the result of her pussy getting fingered, the woman drawing two fingers in and out of Asuka, wiggling them around and smiling all the while as the redhaired girl writhed around underneath her, shaking and panting.  
  
The exact same thing was happening to Rei. In fact, Rei had it even worse than Asuka did. The look on her face was a big, brainless smile of pleasure, something that Asuka had _never_ thought to see on her face. It looked hot, whether Asuka was looking at in the mirror or turned her head to see it directly.  
  
“That’s right,” Rei’s masseuse said happily as she quickly fingered Rei’s pussy. “You little sluts don’t have a single thought going on anymore, do you?” She laughed. “Nothing but horny little bitches who need to cum.”  
  
The words washed over Asuka without upsetting her. That was partly because she was coming down from another wonderful orgasm and partly because her mind was so confused and foggy it was impossible for her to tell that she was being insulted. All she was interested in was the woman’s hands on her oiled body, making her thoughts go white as she got used and teased over and over again.  
  
Asuka was given regular drinks from the bottle, and she needed it, with how much she was leaking. And that was about all she could do. With how she was feeling, getting herself together enough to move just wasn’t possible. She was barely even able to turn her head enough to look around her as she felt the lust growing and growing inside of her. No matter how many times she came, it was never enough and she was left still feeling _horny_ , still feeling this need to cum.  
  
So when the woman stopped touching her, Asuka moaned. She tried to say something, but her mind was just too fogged up with lust to form words, even words as simple as a plea to have her touch Asuka’s body again. Anywhere on her body would be fine, Asuka didn’t care. Just so long as she got to have another orgasm. Her orgasms might not do anything for the lust that was still burning her up inside, demanding more and more, but they sure felt good. They felt _really_ good.  
  
“Okay, I think they’re ready for the second part, don’t you?” Rei’s masseuse asked.  
  
“Yeah, these little sluts are up for anything at all by now,” Asuka’s masseuse said with a chuckle, giving Asuka’s thigh a firm squeeze.  
  
Asuka _almost_ came from that. And she did cum when she reached between her legs and furiously masturbated, plunging three fingers in and out of her soaked pussy, sending another torrent of pleasure rushing through her body to make her brain melt. It felt so good (though not nearly good enough) that Asuka realized the tables she and Rei were on were being pushed together only when they actually bumped up against one another.  
  
Asuka blinked and looked at Rei. Rei was even more of a mess up close, her red eyes fogged over and her tongue poking out between her lips as she heavily breathed. Sweat was mixing with the oil all over her skin, making her glisten in the lights overhead. She looked hot. _Really_ hot. Asuka wanted to kiss her. She wanted to do all kinds of things with her, if she could just get her body coordinated enough to do it.  
  
But it just wasn’t happening. Asuka tried to concentrate, tried to show off some of the willpower and determination she had needed a million years ago while being an Eva pilot. But it just wasn’t happening. Her body was acting on its own, doing its own thing as the pleasure ran through Asuka again and again, driving out the possibility for anything else, even seeking out more pleasure.  
  
And then the masseuse came to the rescue. It wasn’t the Hispanic one (Asuka had never gotten their names and even if she had, she would have forgotten them by now). It was the Japanese one, smiling down at her as she spread Asuka’s legs apart and leaned down inside of them.  
  
“Time for a tasty treat,” the woman said, her hands firm on the insides of Asuka’s thighs. “Sing for me as sweetly as you can, slut.”  
  
Then she lowered her head down until Asuka could feel the hot breath puffing against her sensitive, overstimulated pussy. It felt good, just like everything and anything was going to feel good right now. Asuka keened, the sound ripping its way out from her throat as, for the very first time, she felt another woman’s mouth pressed up against her pussy.  
  
Even in her current, near-mindless state, Asuka could tell that the woman was good at what she was doing. An orgasm happened inside of Asuka almost instantly, tearing straight through her as the woman’s tongue lashed her clitoris, prodding it around. Asuka’s limbs weakly beat against the table as she felt the woman tending to her unbelievably needy pussy.  
  
Asuka was staring upwards at her shockingly lewd reflection. Her face alone said that she was a needy slut who was going to die if she didn’t get an orgasm. There was no need to look at the rest of her wanton body to see that she was enjoying every single instance of everything that was happening to her. And in the reflection, she could see Rei, butt up, head down, getting eaten out by the other masseuse.  
  
Rei was already pushing back against the Hispanic masseuse, who had taken up a position behind her. Her hands were holding onto Rei’s butt, squeezing down. She was outright licking her lips as she stared, obviously intent on enjoying the feast in front of her.  
  
Asuka was just barely able to feel a flash of pity for Rei, that she was getting denied and teased for so long by the woman. But almost all of her mind was constantly revolving around what was happening inside of her, the sheer, mind-melting pleasure that was scouring away almost everything else inside of Asuka’s head.  
  
And it wasn’t stopping. The orgasms were coming one after another, so close to each other that Asuka barely had time to take a breath after the end of one before the next would start. It was a miracle that her body could contain this kind of pleasure without breaking. Her mind certainly couldn’t. Asuka was drooling heavily as she got eaten out, legs kicking against the bed and arms flailing around, only occasionally brushing up against Rei as the blue-haired girl had the exact same thing happen to her.  
  
Even if Asuka hadn’t been so sensitive, she still would have cum from what the woman was doing to her. Because the woman _knew_ what to do and how to make a girl feel good by eating her out. The way she was treating Asuka would have been wonderful for anyone. That it was happening to someone so turned on that wearing clothes would have made her cum was just the icing on the cake.  
  
Rei had an outright ridiculous expression of pleasure on her face. It was a parody of sexual satisfaction. Her eyes were rolled up in her head. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth. There was a brilliant blush on her cheeks. Everything about her said that she was a slut who was getting treated in just the manner that she deserved to be, made completely and utterly mindless by the efforts of the brown-skinned woman kneeling behind her and eating her out.  
  
And spanking and groping her as well. The woman was paying a _lot_ of attention to Rei’s ass, really digging her hands into it and kneading it, not relenting for a second as her tongue plunged into Rei’s pussy, driving her into orgasm after orgasm.  
  
The sounds of Rei and Asuka cumming together again and again filled the room. The gasps and moans wove around each other, meshing together as the two former pilots gasped and came their brains out over and over again.  
  
It seemed like it would never stop, that the two of them would stay right where they were forever, getting eaten out and groped, watching one another. But, finally, the women pulled away, their chins covered with arousal. They were both grinning from ear to ear as they groped Asuka and Rei one last time. And that, of course, sent the two of them into another fit of convulsive orgasms, shaking and moaning as they were overwhelmed with pleasure.  
  
It took a while for Asuka to realize that the pleasure had stopped. Had mostly stopped, at least, because she was still so turned on that even breathing, making her chest rise and fall through the air, was enough to give her sensitive, stiff nipples some stimulation. She moaned, weakly twitching, trying to get the coordination needed to rise up and see what was going on. And, more importantly, how she could get the pleasure to come back and start to fill her up again. Because even though Asuka had long since lost count of how many times she had cum, the heat in her belly still demanded _more_. So much more.  
  
“I’ve seen some thirsty sluts in my time,” the Japanese woman said, looming above her and smiling. Asuka jumped a bit at her sudden appearance, before trying to get herself over to the woman to let her body feel the pleasure it _needed_ to feel. “But you girls take the cake. It was just waiting inside of you two, wanting to come out, huh? Barely needed to give you a push.”  
  
“Ugh,” Asuka moaned. She wasn’t sure what it was that she was trying to say. She certainly wasn’t trying to deny anything that had happened to her. Or that she wanted things to stop. She _didn’t_ want to stop. She wanted more and more and more. She wanted so much more. “Pluh-pluease.”  
  
“Wow, out of it already,” the woman said, uncorking a bottle and pouring it into Asuka’s mouth. She eagerly drank it down, feeling a fresh surge of heat running through her body and making the demands inside of her cunt even more intense. “Too bad that the entire procedure is just so fun that there’s no way we’re going to take it easy on you.”  
  
She vanished again. Asuka managed to move her head around enough to try and follow her. But instead, her gaze was captured by Rei.  
  
Rei looked _hot_. Really, really hot. Some animal part of Asuka’s mind realized that Rei could give Asuka what she needed. If only Rei was coordinated enough to respond to Asuka’s presence and give her the pleasure that Asuka’s body demanded with every fiber of its being.  
  
She never got the chance to. Even as Asuka tried to get her body to respond in a coordinated enough fashion for long enough, the woman reappeared her. So did the other one, standing behind Rei and looking down in satisfaction at the upturned ass.  
  
Asuka was barely able to focus on the woman. Her body had been so long without an orgasm, almost three minutes, that there was no way she was able to keep any thought in her head but a demand for some instant pleasure, right this very second. She lifted her hand up and placed it in between her legs, feeling the sudden rush of heat and wonder that came with it, the sense that everything was going to be alright now that she was masturbating.  
  
The hand was pulled away from her wet lips with a sucking sound. Asuka moaned and looked up at the smiling woman. If Asuka didn’t get the chance to cum _soon_ , she was going to go completely insane. There was just no other possibility for what could happen.  
  
Then she felt a pair of hands on the insides of her thighs. She looked up and saw Rei’s masseuse kneeling in between her legs. There was a _very_ large strap-on jutting out from her crotch, a monster of a shaft. Asuka swallowed and then her pussy throbbed. Oh fuck yes, she’d take that beast! She’d take anything if she could cum from it and she was _certain_ that being fucked by that would make her cum.  
  
Asuka spread her legs and whimpered. Speech was beyond her right now, but in her mind a torrent of half-formed words and sentences were stumbling over each other in their rush to be spoken. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to be fucked now, more than she wanted to live. She _needed_ cock.  
  
And she got it. The dildo slid inside of her pussy without the slightest hint of resistance. Asuka moaned from the very depths of her soul as she felt the pleasure rising and rising inside of her. Before the dildo was even halfway inside of her, Asuka was cumming. And she had cum again before the first full stroke had been completed.  
  
The woman had a firm grip on Asuka’s thighs, squeezing down on them as she rocked back and forth, pulling her fake cock out of Asuka before sliding it back in. Asuka’s wet walls easily separated around the shaft, letting the woman set whatever pace she wanted to with the redhead.  
  
And she wanted a pretty rapid pace. She was really moving in and out of Asuka’s wet, willing pussy, going faster and faster. Asuka was getting stretched out more than she ever have before, but she didn’t mind. Not at _all_. The way she was feeling, she was glad that her pussy was getting thoroughly reshaped and molded around this cock. That way, she could feel some more pleasure. And pleasure was the only thing that was in her mind right now.  
  
Not being a pilot. Not how to _be_ a pilot. Not her plans for the future. Not how to speak Japanese. Even her ability to speak German was wavering as the orgasms filled her mind up with unsatisfied lust, shoving everything else in it out of her head entirely.  
  
Asuka was barely even aware that was happening, but to the extent that she did know what was going on, she didn’t care. She just wanted more and more and more. That was _all_ she wanted, to have more pleasure, to cum over and over, to never stop getting fucked. And she was getting exactly what she wanted as she was used and screwed by a woman she didn’t know a single thing about.  
  
The woman had lifted Asuka’s legs up into the air. In fact, she had tried to push them forward until Asuka’s feet ended up on either side of her head, before giving up and deciding that Asuka just wasn’t flexible enough for that to happen. Instead, she just kept on fucking her, groping her thighs and occasionally reaching up to grab Asuka’s boobs. And it felt good.  
  
Rei was feeling good as well. She was being even louder than Asuka was, which hardly seemed possible, either in general or for Rei in particular. But she was, gasping and moaning and occasionally saying things that almost sounded like words but were never quite understandable. The intent behind them, though, that came through as clear as day. Rei was just as hot and horny and in need of a good fucking as Asuka was. And just like the redhead, Rei was getting what she needed, orgasm after orgasm filling her up and making her melt around the red strap-on that was pounding in and out of her pussy over and over again.  
  
Unlike Asuka, Rei’s boobs weren’t getting any attention from her masseuse (not that an actual massage had taken place in the past thirty minutes). The most that was happening to her chest was her rocking back and forth, which, since her arms weren’t blocking the view when Asuka looked at her from the side, was pretty hot, seeing the large orbs bouncing back and forth while pressed up against the bed. Her _ass_ , on the other hand…  
  
That was getting a ton of attention. The woman seemed to be alternating between solid smacks and hard gropes, making Rei’s surprisingly large rear dance around as it was attended to. And Rei seemed to be enjoying every single second of it as it happened to her. Just like Asuka was.  
  
Asuka’s flailing hand happened to grab onto Rei’s. She squeezed down tight, her fingers weaving in with the other girl’s. Rei squeezed down as well. The two of them looked at each other, right in the eyes. And they were both feeling the same thing. A sense of pleasure that was so strong, so filling, that there was no chance for anything else to even come close to replacing it or snapping the two of them out of it. What the two of them were feeling right now, as orgasms tore through their bodies again and again, was _all_ the two of them were going to feel for a long time.  
  
The orgasms were getting closer and closer together. A couple of times, Asuka came again before the first orgasm had even stopped. When that happened, her mind was erased, only slowly piecing itself back together to the point where she was able to remember how to think. And Asuka just wished that _every_ orgasm would happen so soon after the next, that she would get to have an orgasm every single second. She was just enjoying herself that much as she got fucked and used.  
  
Holding hands with Rei wasn’t quite the sexual thrill that being fucked like this. It was still _very_ nice, though and there was just enough room left in Asuka’s head that she could appreciate how good it was to have someone else going through the exact same thing with her. Any plans for doing more with Rei never even formed, because Asuka wasn’t capable of thinking of anything but what was happening right now. There was only cumming, an endless stream of orgasms that were erasing Asuka’s ability to do anything but cum.  
  
Finally, the fucking stopped. Asuka moaned as she felt the thick strap-on slide out of her pussy, leaving her feeling so _empty_ and needy. She looked up at the woman looming over her, trying to get her mouth to work enough to form words. But that was just beyond her. She couldn’t even piece together what it was that she would have said. All there was, was the desire for more. For more and more, for it to never end, for her to constantly get to cum.  
  
“Oh look, they’re holding hands,” the Hispanic woman said, sliding her strap-on out of Rei’s pussy with a wet, lewd sound. She gave Rei’s upturned ass a swat that sent an obvious orgasm rippling through Rei’s body. “Oh sweet.”  
  
“Let’s see if they can figure out what to do next,” the other woman said with a laugh. “Or if we need to fuck them stupid some more.”  
  
Asuka didn’t really understand what they were saying. They were talking, but her ability to understand Japanese had fled. It was just too much effort, for not enough reward. Why would she need to speak a language to make herself feel good? She had two hands, after all. Though only one of those hands could be used right now.  
  
That managed to spark a further thought inside of Asuka’s mind, the idea floating up through the thick fog of pleasure that had surrounded everything inside of her head. Rei. Rei could make her feel good. And she could make Rei feel good. The second wasn’t nearly as important as the first, but it was still something that Asuka felt was right.  
  
She rolled herself to the side, glad that the massage tables had been pushed together. She would have crumpled to the floor like a sack of discarded clothes if she had been forced to get off the table and cross over to where Rei had been. This way, she was able to get right at Rei, who seemed to have had the same idea. The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds, drinking in the sight of the other’s needy, naked body, glistening in the lights from the sweat and the oil.  
  
Then they pressed themselves up against each other. Neither of them said anything. Asuka wasn’t even thinking in words right now. It was all just pure lust, a deep desire to fuck and fuck and fuck some more, to seek out her pleasure and satisfy the unquenchable need burning inside of her. And from the look on Rei’s face, the exact same thing was happening to her.  
  
They quickly wound up grinding their pussies against one another’s legs. It felt _good_. Asuka shivered, panted and gasped as she rode Rei’s thigh, feeling her clit and labia rubbing against Rei’s smooth, slippery skin. It had given her two orgasms already and she was still seeking out some more. She still _needed_ some more. The lust inside of her belly couldn’t be satisfied with anything less.  
  
Rei was doing the same, twitching her hips back and forth so that her pussy could get the stimulation on Asuka’s leg that it so desperately needed. Asuka could feel the arousal leaking out of her and running down her leg. It was hot, just like everything else that Asuka could think of.  
  
Asuka had forgotten about the masseuses in the room. Even if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have cared that they were watching her. She only would have taken an interest in them if they had either tried to separate her and Rei or if they had joined in. If they weren’t affecting her chasing after an orgasm, she just didn’t have room in her mind to consider them.  
  
All she could think about was herself and Rei. The two of them were kissing, pressing their lips up against one another and exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. Both of them were moaning into each other’s mouths as they humped another’s legs like dogs in heat. Both of their eyes were wide and unfocused, touch proving a more useful sense than sight right now as they fucked themselves on each other.  
  
The two of them were groping each other just as much as the masseuses had done. Mostly, they paid attention to each other’s breasts, reaching up to grab the sensitive orbs and play with them. It felt nice for Asuka to be playing with Rei’s breasts. The large globes were just the right mix of softness and firmness and the stiff nipples poking out made things even _better_. But as good as it felt for Asuka to be playing with Rei’s breasts, it felt a ton better for Rei to be playing with Asuka’s breasts.  
  
The way that Rei was touching Asuka’s breasts, on top of everything else that was happening as well, was enough to make sure that there wasn’t the slightest chance of reason or thought reestablishing themselves inside of Asuka’s mind. There was nothing but pleasure, operating completely on instinct as the redhead pushed herself up against Rei as close as she could so that the pleasure would happen in more parts of her body.  
  
From time to time, they left off groping each other’s boobs and explored the rest of each other’s bodies, reaching over hips to get at butts or stroking one another’s faces. And their legs, even when pressed up against one another’s pussies, were still in constant motion, twitching and jerking. The massage tables were covered in writhing, feminine flesh.  
  
Even when the two of them weren’t kissing, no words were shared. There was just the look of primal need in their eyes as they stared at each other, barely taking one another in as they did their best to fuck themselves and make each other feel good as well. Because even though reason had entirely fled Asuka by now, she was still interested in making the other person feel good as much as she was able.  
  
Neither of them were showing that much skill or technique as they touched each other, but that sort of thing just wasn’t needed right now. The way the two of them were feeling, anything at all would be enough to get them to cum. The slightest of touches on any part of their bodies would push them over the edge into another shaking, trembling orgasm. That they were focusing on actual sensitive spots just made the orgasms that much more satisfying to feel welling up inside of themselves.  
  
It was a constant chain of orgasms for the two of them. There was barely enough space between one orgasm and the next to take a breath, the pleasure not having the slightest chance to die down inside of Auska’s or Rei’s bodies. And it still wasn’t enough. Asuka still needed to feel _more_ pleasure, to cum some more, to do something to take care of the ache inside of her lower belly, fill her pussy up with something that would make it stop being so empty and hot. She couldn’t think of what it could be, but, then again, Asuka wasn’t thinking of anything at this point. Her body was in complete control of her mind and her pussy was in complete control of her body.  
  
Darkness was starting to creep in at the edges of Asuka’s vision. And her limbs were starting to feel sluggish and heavy as well. But she was still so _horny_. She didn’t want to stop fucking Rei yet. Or fucking whoever else presented themselves. Or anything. If Asuka had been coordinated enough to stand up, she would have masturbated against the edge of the table if nothing else had been available. The lust inside of her was still so hot and demanding, there was just no way that she could go to sleep just yet.  
  
But she didn’t have a choice, any more than she had gotten a choice for almost anything else that had happened to her in the past hour. Even as she tried to keep herself grinding against Rei, she could feel herself slowing, gradually going slower and slower as the fatigue and overstimulation built up in her.  
  
The same was happening to Rei, the blue-haired girl’s eyes flickering shut before snapping back open. She would slow down her humping against Asuka’s long, smooth thigh before coming back to and energetically grinding away for a few more minutes before the pace would start to slow once more.  
  
Asuka was still so _horny_ , though and she kept on trying until the very last minute to make what she wanted happen. She clung as tightly as she possibly could to Rei, holding the other girl as close to her as possible, doing her best to get a few more orgasms out of her partner. And even as she tried to do so, her head swam and her eyes sank closed, until Asuka finally didn’t have the energy to do anything at all anymore. Just to go to sleep and let it wash over her. And even as she went to sleep, she could still feel the heat inside of her, the demand for more and more sex, sex that would never be able to satisfy her but still feel so good.  
  
Asuka’s dreams were hazy and undefined, but still full of sex and pleasure. Even in her sleep, she was still jerking back and forth, trying to grind against anything at all, or groping her boobs or touching her pussy. The pace was just _considerably_ slower than it had been when she was awake. Awake or asleep, there was no room left in Asuka’s mind for anything but sex. Although she couldn’t remember her dreams, there was nothing in them but sex and desire.  
  
Asuka felt two pairs of hands descend on her and lift her up. She didn’t fight them and didn’t help them. Instead, she just came again and again as they propped her up. They weren’t even touching her pussy or her boobs that much, but it still felt so good that she had no choice but to cum. She blinked, staring at the masseuses as they tossed some clothing down on the joined tables.  
  
Asuka wasn’t feeling up to helping get dressed. All she was up for was some more sex. Though with how tired she was still feeling, it would have to be someone fucking her instead of even what she had been doing with Rei, who was still right next to her and looking just as horny and desperate as Asuka was. She hung limp as the women shoved her into an outfit. She dazedly looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn’t wearing what she had been when she had come into this clinic. Instead, it was a tight white shirt that didn’t have any shoulders to it and was buttoned up along one side. There wasn’t a bottom and the shirt didn’t even cover her navel, let alone reaching all the way down to her pussy.  
  
Rei was wearing the same shirt, but in a black color. She looked hot, especially as she came as one of the women gave her boob a firm squeeze through the shirt. Asuka felt her cunt leak at the sight. It did more than leak, she almost came again just by watching her fellow slut get toyed with.  
  
“Okay, that’s it, pets,” the Japanese woman said, clapping her hands together. “Time for your new owners to see you.”  
  
“Oh, that’s our cue, is it?” A familiar voice said as the door to the room opened.  
  
Asuka didn’t try to cover herself up. Why would she? That would make it harder for her to feel good.  
  
Commander Misato and Doctor Akagi stepped through the door and quickly walked over to the tables. Asuka dopily smiled up at them, especially when Misato reached down to flick her nipple that was obviously pointing up through the shirt.  
  
“They took to it well, I see,” Akagi said, running her hand down Rei’s face and letting Rei wrap her lips around her fingertip.  
  
“Very well,” the Hispanic woman said. “They were cumming from the very start. Oh,” she knelt down, “here are their panties, just in case you need them.”  
  
“I might be able to figure out a use for them,” Misato said, taking the sealed package and looking at the two sets of underwear inside. “But, Rits? I don’t want them making a mess of my car. How do we plug them up so they don’t leak on the seats?”  
  
“It’s a simple enough solution,” Ritsuko said. “Especially because I already thought ahead about it and know how to solve it.”  
  
Asuka looked up at the bleached blonde woman as she reached into her purse and pulled out something. Then she was pressing it against Asuka’s pussy, firmly enough to make her cum from it. Although most anything was enough to make that happen these days.  
  
Asuka moaned, twitching around on the bed as she felt the orgasm rushing through her. It was great. Cumming was great. Cumming was the best. It was the only thing that really mattered.  
  
It seemed to take a million years for Asuka’s orgasm to die down. But it was also over too quickly. When she looked down at herself, she could see a bright red pastie pressed over her pussy. She tapped it, pouting to find out that it had completely covered her lower lips, sealing them away. But she could still _feel_ through them. Feel pretty strongly, too. It felt _nice_.  
  
Rei’s orgasmic moans drew Asuka’s attention and she stared at the blue-haired slut as Rei came from Ritsuko doing the same thing to her.  
  
“Alright, ladies,” Misato was saying a million miles away. “You’ve both earned yourself a bonus. Now, Ritsuko, want to take them home and finish their training?”  
  
“Sounds like a _perfect_ plan,” Ritsuko said, ruffling Rei’s hair. “I’ve never seen anyone in such a malleable state. We’ll be able to get them ready in no time.”  
  
“Hear that, Red?” Mistao said, giving Asuka’s boob a light slap. “On your feet, it’s time to take you home.”  
  
Asuka woozily nodded and fell off of the bed. Her limbs felt like jelly, like there wasn’t enough strength in her arms and legs to support a newborn.  
  
“Here, one last drink for the road,” Ritsuko said, tilting Asuka’s head back and pouring something into her mouth. Asuka obediently swallowed, tasting the wonderful metallic water and feeling the heat spreading through her. “Wouldn’t want any thoughts to bother you, would we?”  
  
With that last drink, the air moving over Asuka’s body made her feel good enough that she was surprised she wasn’t cumming. She rocked back and forth, pushing her hips back and forth as Rei got a drink as well. It was hard to think. It was hard to move. It was hard to do anything but enjoy the heat and lust that were wiping Asuka’s brain clean. And it felt so good as it happened.  
  
“Now let’s go,” Misato said. “I can’t wait to get started.”  
  
It was too hard to figure out how to stand up and walk. Asuka was just about capable of crawling along on all fours, tagging after Misato. Rei was right next to her, swaying from side to side as she went, gazing upwards at the doc with a happy, brainless smile on her face. She was actually drooling. Of course, so was Asuka. It just seemed like more effort than it was worth to close her mouth.  
  
Neither of them figured out how to walk on two legs by the time they got to the car. They climbed into the back seat and then, both of their limited patience thoroughly worn away, starting kissing and making out with another, humping and grinding in a mess of limbs and hair as the car pulled away from the clinic.  
  
Asuka had never felt better in her entire life.


End file.
